Insanity
by baby-lynx
Summary: Hermione has lost it, and remembers nothing and no one. Will Fred be able to help her remember or to just give up and create new memories?
1. Chapter 1

The silence was murder. No ehcos, no voices, nothing. Hermione was surrounded in silence and pure white, endless white. Shutting her eyes, flashes of red and green sparks and strikes blinked rapidly behind her eyelids, The War. Hermione couldnt recall much other then colors and incomplete images. She couldnt remember names or faces, friends or foes, all she knew was her first name, and nothing else. She was filled with guilt though, and sadness. Nothing made sense to her, it was all imaginary. In this dark abiss where she resides, made by her hallow mind., all alone and empty. Was this what real life was like? In her world it would be forever night and she would escape the confides of this room. Why would her mind lock her away and not even allow her to move? She was bound, that was another obvious detail she realized. Surrounded by white and inbound?_ HELP_, she wanted to scream, she wanted to beg, panic swept in and Hermione was scared. Of nothing, of everything, answers and questions.

Nothing was sane, not when your alone. Your mind is unleased and nobody can trap it. It's seen freedom, tasted what its like to be unraveled. Hermione giggled, and this time she heard herself, unlike before when she was trying to scream. The giggling increased as more thoughts worked there way into her open mind. Shireking with laughter, she tossed and turned trying to get out so she could paint. She needed to paint.

Hermione's eyes shot open, paint, she needed to paint. Quick thinking she drew her mouth open and chomped down on to her lip, instantly causing a blood flow. She continued to tear at the skin, ignoring the pain that was beginning to numb, but enjoying the painting she was doing. Haulting for a moment to feel the blood slipping down her chin and down her neck. It was almost making a necklace the way it formed around her neck so silk like. The pleasure of this made her squrim. Hermione continued till she was dizzy. Her head was swimming and she felt like she was floating. She slowly drifted to unconsciousness, grinning in her sleep, a chesire cat grin.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Longbottom! Patient 4 in room B, shes had...she had an incident." A nurse ran though the corridors, tagging along .<p>

Neville Longbottom ran into the room where he found a blook soaked unconscious young lady. Her newly cut, brown pixie cut was trenced with her own blood, that apeared to be from her lip, since the blood was still seeping.

Suddenly filled with a rage at the state of a former friend, he shouted at the nurse to know whos patient this was, Mr. Barro's. Deciding quickly, he's taking matters into his own hands from there.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you read any of my other stories, im really poor at finishing them, this could be another one where i cant finish it. im in the middle of writing a novel and i hit a block, so this came to me randomly. i may come to a block in this too and i might give it up, please dont hate me .. Also sorry its so short, ill start writing as soon as possible. Also i deleted my unfinished ones because i moved and i already started the chapters on the old computer, and i just couldnt bring my slef to rewrite them or sometthing. so im sorry again. They may also be misspellings, or wrong capitalization. im doing all this on a really crappy laptop that refuse to auto correct me properly. its also damn late, later chapters will be so much better [[i hope]] Please Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to daylight, with a throbbing pain in her head and lip, was Hermione. She felt her tongue run lightly around the new stitches. Obviously Hermione was either not alone or her mind has taken on a sick punishment of pain. Sucking her tounge back into her mouth, she stared up above her at the painfully white cusion that covered her all around. Tugging at the invisible bounds, Hermione let out fierce angry sobs.

"Hermione" A slightly awkward young man in something like a safety suit, shouted from the door way

"LET ME OUT, PLEASE, HELP, I CANT BREATH!, IM GOING TO DIE! SOMEBODY SAVE ME" Blood curlting screams spewed out of Hermiones mouth before she could stop them, funny thing though, she didnt want them to stop, she wanted to be free and she wanted everyone to know it. She was sobbing now and she couldnt wipe her tears or anything. furious with herself and depressed at the same time.

The man ran up to Hermione's Bed side table and quickly with a swish of a piece of wood, Hermione was unbounded. Not wasting any time she sprang from her bed and attacked the man, screaming.

"LET ME OUT! SAVE ME! THIER GOING TO KILL ME!" The man was frightened to death, several nurses rushed in and pried Hermione's hands away from him. Shoving a calming draught down her throat, dragging her body back to the bed, the nurses flicked their pieces of wood and bands sprang out of the bed and tighly wrapped around Hermione's body.

Neville turned towards the nurses,

"She should still be able to talk, correct?"

"Yes Docter." They turned toward the padded door and left the two of them alone. Turning back to Hermione, who was staring at him though half lidded eyes, asked, "Who are you."

Neville, not being able to read though her entire health file, looked at her with shocked eyes, not fulling understanding her illness.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, we went to Hogwarts together." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione only stared at him an expression of calmness, but he could see the crazy laughter that wanted to escape her.

"Hogwarts? are you sure you dont belong here, not me, I'M FINE!" Hermione was fighting the draught, it must have been a pretty weak one Neville thought bitterly, its only a matter of time before she becomes her angry self again.

"Hermione Granger, what do you remember?" Neville asked slowly, fearing the worst.

"I'm Hermione, not Granger." She replied evenly, as if she really didnt know. Which Neville didnt believe for a second.

Bidding a rushed goodbye, Neville left the room quickly, his mind full of questions. He raced down to the records in search of a 'Hermione Jean Granger' file. thankfully it was easy to find. he lipped to the page holding her illness and began to read.

_she arrived at St. Mungo's after the War with many others. it seems she dived in the way of a falling wall and was comatosed for 6 months. While awakening she couldnt recall any names nor any events, not even little details to what year it was. Miss Granger even seemed to have lost her mind somewhere along the way. Things must be known, her memories may never come back, 50/50 chance._

Neville stared at the file in question, he was filled with different emotions, confusion, regret, pity. He didnt know what to think. He put the file away and went back to return to Hermione

she was where he left her, she was still staring at the door. She was still calm though, he figured this was time to help her as any.

"Hermione, who are the Weasleys?" Nevilled asked evenly.

"who?"

"The Weasleys, they were like a second family to you and Harry."

"Family? Harry?"

"Nevermind, worthless." Neville didnt really know what to ask, if she didnt remember the Weasleys or Harry. he turned back around and left that day.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt nothing, not alive or dead, her body felt like it wasnt even her own. She didnt understand anything, not this place or these docters or nurses. All she knew was that she was tired all the time, opening her eyes and closing them made her sleepy. She couldnt this place another day. Its been another 2 months since Dr. Longbottom started quizzing her on some family that she didnt know. Hermione hasnt even been unbounded since that day. All these nurses would pull random pieces of wood and take care of her, feed her, empty her bladder, bathe her, she didnt understand it herself. But then again, Hermione didnt want too, she didnt care. It was all imaginary. The white, the people, the pain, it was all that came out when her head uncorked itself.<p>

* * *

><p>The door squeaked open and in walked Dr. Longbottom. Hermione stared at him evenly, not turning her gaze.<p>

"I have news, you are being checked out"

**forgot to say before, I don't own Harry Potter. what ever you don't recognize I own. Nothing else**


	3. Chapter 3

Laying on the coolness of her mattress, Hermione welcomed the fog that seemed to find a comfort in her head. She was leaving, this was her last night. She hated these white walls but they were also what she was familiar with, she woke up here with zero memories. This was all she knew. She didn't even know who was coming to check her out. The only thing Dr. Longbottom said, was that he has been filling out paper work since she woke up for her immediate release.

Sighing at the cold that chilled her, she loved the cold. The way it numbed her and make her feel all of her body. Hermione had to throw a tantrum for the nurses to let live in such a cold environment.

Hermione stared at the ceiling, running her hand over her wrist. The smoothness, it sickened her. How could flesh be so perfect. It wasn't real. Nothing was perfect, no not to Hermione. Gripping her wrist in a deathlike grip, she began to claw at the flesh and veins.

Slowly at first, she put mostly pressure and little movement, increasing pace, her nails were beginning to break skin. Hissing in pain and joy, Hermione couldn't bring herself to stop. Her nails were catching on little veins now, making Hermione scream and laugh, it seemed her body couldn't figure if it was in pain or bless. But her scream got the attention of her security camera.

Not a minute later, nurses rushed in to investigate. They found a short brown haired girl with veins sticking out of her arm, appearing to be asleep.

"Doctor" One of the first nurses to enter, screamed.

Neville Longbottom took little to know time to arrive.

"Not again"

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel the sleep wearing out of her, but she was still hesitant to open her eyes. Slowly rising her hand to her other arm, she felt around for her art, only feeling bandages, her eyes shot open. In panic, Hermione threw her head to side glaring at the bandages.<p>

"why" she knew she wasn't alone, Dr. Longbottom wouldn't leave her alone, no never, she'd never be free.

"You tried killing yourself again." He replied solemnly.

Anger rushed threw Hermione as she forced herself to face him, pure resentment sketched onto her face,

"I never tried to kill myself" she spat.

Dr. Longbottom simply let out a 'humph' before retreating to the outside hallway. Not sparing a backwards glance he shut her door. Informing one of the nurses to keep an eye on her, and too set a full body binding curse on her. To keep her in check.

Neville paced down the hall, heading toward the waiting room, he had a visitor he urgently needed to speak too. Pushing threw the swinging doors, he came faced to face with him.

"Fred." on any other terms, Neville would have been extremely friendly with such an old friend, but now wasn't the time for it.

"Neville, I've come for her" the red haired Weasley twin, said just as sternly.

"Yes, I recalled our phone call, but I'm afraid to inform you, her health isn't looking up, and it would be unwise to move her so late into her condition." Neville began walking towards his office, expecting Fred to follow.

"What do you mean condition? You make it sound as if she is mental"

"Fred, you don't understand, Hermione is!" Neville was sick of this ever going argument, Fred refused to see that Hermione Granger has indeed, lost her sanity.

"I refuse to believe, I want to see her." Fred had a determined look in his eye, that clearly said, he wasn't leaving without her.

"she had another incident last night, we found her with her veins coming out of her arm, Fred, nobody knows what's wrong with her-" what he said was wasted though because Fred was already flying out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fred ran back into the waiting room and then towards the direction that Neville had first entered though. Running as fast as he could, briefly stopping to ask for Hermione's room number.<p>

He found it without further trouble. Throwing the door open in a panic, he ran in.

Hermione jumped at the sudden outburst and promptly had a look of total and utter confusion written all over her face.

"Who are you"


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion mirrored both their faces now, although Fred's face also held worry and fear. What did she mean, 'who are you'. rushing to the side of her bed to get a better look at her, Fred knew she was joking, or maybe she couldn't see him all that well.

"Hermione." he breathed her name as if it was a secret.

"who are you." her face still held the same note of confusion and now slight anger, "what is the Doctor thinking ill suddenly open up to a stranger? Tell him to never come near me or I will make him pay, I have no interest in some coward." her voice held venom and complete hatred, shocking Fred who has always known her as the quiet little kind-hearted bookworm.

Fred quickly looked her over, he glanced at her hair, which instead of the crazy bush that it once was, was now a silk pixie cut that made her face resemble that of a princess. He saw the damage on her lip and the bandage on he wrist, other then that, he couldn't really see any injuries. Self-inflicted or other. Fred looked back at her eyes and his breath caught, her brown eyes which used to hold warmth, radiated the cold and hatred. _Who was this girl._

"I'm Fred, Fred Weasley." he said in a slightly dazed voice.

"Weasley? The Doctor said something about you. Or your family I suppose. Said you were like my family." Hermione didn't mean to say that out loud, she thought she was only replying in her head. But Fred looked at her, for what seemed like the first time.

He didn't say anything, only stared at her as if she just died and came back to life, but for all she knows, that could have happened.

"Get Out." Hermione was done with the conversation, he was interesting in the beginning but now he bored her and put her though a mood swing.

"w-what?" Fred looked taken back.

"GET OUT!" Hermione screamed, tossing in her bind, still being unable to move. She was furious now, she didn't know why but her mouth opened again, and just like before she started screaming out of control.

"LET ME OUT! IM FINE! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM KILL ME! THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! PLEASE IM DYING!" Hermione's nails dug into her palms causing a little blood to leave her, calming her slightly. But she was still screaming, screaming just to scream.

Fred was shocked and even more frightened, he was frozen to his spot. Mouth agape and eyes wide. Nurses rushed into the room, shoving him out his trance and pushing him out of the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Running back to the waiting room, Fred tried to process what he just saw.

_Who was that girl? She wasn't Hermione, not mine at least. Where is 'Mione?_ Fred's thought lingered on these questions for awhile, waiting for Neville to reappear.

Minutes ticked by until Neville quietly walked into the room, gently taking a seat next to Fred, instead of attempting to lead them back to his office.

"Do you understand me now? She's not the Hermione we all remember, that Hermione got swallowed by her own mind."

Fred remained quiet, so Neville took that as the queue to continue.

"I found her a few nights ago, soaked in her own blood, she tore apart her lip till she fell asleep from lack of blood. I patched her up, but the next morning I went to talk to her, and she couldn't recall any of her memories, not her doctors, who was just with her, or any of you guys or her friends, of even the fact that she was witch. If your wondering about her wounds and why none of them are healed, well magi cant fix self-inflicted wounds. I'm also pretty sure we wouldn't even with the choice, she needs to heal both physically and emotionally, that's why I'm advising for you to not take her out of the hospital." Neville finished silently thinking that hopefully he got threw this guys block head.

"Neville, I understand all of her illness, and I swear I will bring back her memories, no matter what." Fred stood up and headed toward the check out center, leaving a gapping Neville in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred recieved the forms, and began to fill them out. Not even paying Neville any more attention, he had to do this, he had to save her! Even if it was from herself. The packet was longer then he expected for it took him about 10 minutes just to get half way though them. His legs began to make, instead of standing and filling them out on the counter , he transfered over to the comfy waiting room chairs.

The questions were getting more and more difficult to answer, he had to now spend time and think about them, instead of just breezing thought it.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to eat? you need to survive!" Neville was beyond furious now. He binded her and the first thing she aimed to do was throw something at him, unacceptable. In the end, he had to apply a few spells to calm her and to take away her throwing privledge.<p>

"I refuse! Bones are beautiful! i have control over myself!" She screeched. She completely lost him after she started refusing to eat. _'what was she? self-harmer? suicidal? anorexic?'_ Neville's head ached.

"Fine! don't eat, but you. Will. Die. Without food." Out of all his patients, he had never given up. But seeing somebody he once was so close too, have a sudden personality change, bothered him more then he expected. How could someone change over night? He would like to know, '_some doctor, i cant even cure a friend'_ sighing to myself, he set aside her food.

"Neville, i need you for a moment" Fred's voice sounded from the hall, sighing this time in relieve, Neville excused himself.

"You saved me there" He smiled brillantly at elder student. "How can i be of service?"

Fred was taken aback by his actions, acting as if there isnt a life time friend in dire need of care in the other room. Fred was a famous jokester, but to joke around with this matter, sickened him to a degree.

"Uh, well, i finished with these papers, all i need is your signature to fully be complete and escort that lovely lady in there out of this god for saken place." Fred rested a hand behind his neck, slightly nevious. '_what if Neville declined?'_  
>He thought shakily, but that seemed to be worry in vain.<p>

"Oh yes! please take her off my hands! i feel as if i've lost my head when shes around, maybe she can get a better recovery at your place!" He snatched the papers and went to an empty counter to fulfill his part. When that was done he took Fred's arm and led him back to check out window.

"Hello, i'd like to give my consent and full support to releasing Miss Hermione Granger from the emergency section, and have her be released into the hands of a Fred Weasley." Neville told the receptionist, as if she had a choice in the matter,  
>he was the doctor, in a hospital, doctors word is law. The young employee looked flushed but nodded and quickly scurried off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Its time to leave"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So i don't own anything, sorry my writing is crap. I don't really try and on this chapter i was using notepad instead of word. My apologies. Also, most of these are my experiences, even if you don't believe me, i just didnt have a savior nor a friend working as the doctor, i'm only 14. <strong>  
><strong>i refuse to say that i will be uploading more often, because thats a lie. either way, please enjoy and look forward too more. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's bags were waiting at the end of the hall. All the forms had been filled, Neville was happy to be rid of her since he was on no help to her to begin with, and everything seemed to be settled. Just, nobody knew anything about what had happened to Hermione. They all think she moved away without a goodbye, they were still pretty bitter.

Fred wasn't happy with that knowledge, he couldn't believe she would just do that to her friends, so he researched it, which led to his discovery of the hospital. Nobody even knew he was visiting her, not even George.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in muggle clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white shirt beneath a black jacket. She was ready to get out of there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Are you ready to say goodbye?" Neville entered her bedroom, a sweet smile across his face.<p>

She stared at him with an indifferent look, this part was done. She was fine, she should be aloud to return home, although she didn't know where or what that was. She hoped this Fred character did though.

"I see, well then, FRED" Neville turned towards the door and called.

The ginger swaggered in, wearing a goofy grin that made Hermione angry. She didn't know why, but she reached for the bed remote and threw at him. Unfortunately, he caught it, too make it even worse, he was still smiling.

"Feisty in the morning I see." He locked his piercing blue eyes onto her shallow brown ones. "You rang Neville dearest?" Motioning at the other man in the room with a waggle of his brows.

"Yes Fred, everything is in order, I just need to give you her wand and you two are free to leave" He handed over the piece of wood to him, turning back towards Hermione, Neville spoke out again, "Hermione, with leaving, you must stay with Fred, I don't care what you have to whine about, you are in his custody"

She stared at him with fury in her eyes, mixed emotions swarmed beneath her chocolate orbs.

"I am a grown women and I will do as I bloody well please" enraged, she ran for it.

Only to be engulfed by Fred while attempting to run past him.

"Listen here 'Mione, I am here to protect you, I care about you. You have no say in the matter. Its either stay with me or stay locked away in this hospital," Fred kept his cool face on, the smile from before disappeared as he tried to make his point clear, in a matter of speaking, she was his in this moment, and he had to rescue the princess.

"I will not be own." Hermione spat.

* * *

><p>So, i still don't own anything.<br>i have no clue where im taking this story, just sit back and enjoy .


End file.
